Everything is Connected
by God's Band Geek
Summary: Aang contacts Korra in order to save Lin from the equalists hands before they can do more harm. It switches between there perspectives. Then some Tenlin friendship. P.S. I made Amon a water/bloodbender. I think he's hiding the fact that he's a bender.
1. Learning

I own nothing and I am not getting any type of profit. All characters belong to their respective creators.

SO ENJOY! :D

"I love you." Lin closed her eyes and rested her forehead against her mother's.

"I love you too mom."

Toph sighed, but as she sighed, the sound became deeper, masculine. Then it grew into a laugh. Lin felt a change in texture from skin against skin to something hard like plastic against skin, meanwhile the laugh growing sadistic, and Lin lifted away and horror flashed across her eyes as she saw Amon before her, his right thumb coming toward her face, and as it made contact she released a blood-curdling scream.

She woke up.

She sprang up panting and covered in a light sweat. Her hands went to her face and she just held her head as she tried to understand what she just saw. A bitterness began to consume her, and in the spur of the moment, she sent her left fist hurdling into the steel wall beside her. Her vision went wet soon after the pain shot through her whole arm. She cried out quietly. It felt like something broke a little. She didn't know her own strength without bending. She visualized her hand going straight through the wall, without a scratch on her.

A bold tear tried to fall over her eyelashes, but she caught it before it fell. She lowered her hand to her eyes, and stared at the little droplet of saltwater. She told herself that she wasn't going to let something, even as horrible as it is, get to her. She wasn't going to cry.

She was watching something much more than a dream. She was floating, and was at a distance away from the scene. Aang and his friends talking to a very odd looking man on branches of a ginormous tree. Korra didn't think such a size possible for a tree.

"Everything is connected." Young Aang said, and then he felt the branch and a light path only visible to him, and, also for the sake of the vision, Korra. She saw what Aang saw for a moment while the path traveled to find Appa.

"I know where he is"! He exclaimed, and in turn ended the vision.

Korra's eyes opened slowly. She let everything sink in, and tried to make sense of it all.

She was still so tired from staying up for about three days, as the Krew traversed the land to get to the very outskirts of Republic City. That's where they all thought was the safest to go. They were staying in the stables of an ostrich-horse breeder couple. They were on the verge of foreclosure, but they were warm and kind, and understood the Krew's dire need to get far away, so they let them stay with them.

She blinked a few times letting the wooden ceiling come into focus. "Everything is connected." She whispered aloud, but no one stirred. Korra didn't care if anyone were to hear her at the moment.

She sat up and felt a tug at her pelt skirt. Bolin was lying on his side, his back away from her, but he was lying on a chunk of it. She carefully and slowly pulled it out from under him and proceeded to get up and walk outside.

"So, what?..." Korra said under the clear night sky, and her heart ached a little from memories of night time camp outs with her dad when she was younger. "Do you want me to touch the earth and find someone?" Silence. Frustration bubbled up in her core. "Why can't you just say something Aang? Why do I have to be meditative for you to just show me something?" Again silence.

She kicked the ground, making a tiny mound next to her heel imprint. "Fine." She sat down under the stars and tried to calm down enough to have a peaceful mind, and she began to meditate.

Flashes of Lin came across to her. Just random memories. When she first met her, when Lin saved her, and such, but then there was one flash that wasn't a memory. It showed a young girl trying to earthbend, and there beside her was Toph, all grown up. Instead of moving the earth the little girl accidentally bent off something from Toph's arm, a type of armband.

"I'm sowry mommy! I'm so sowry"! The little girl started to cry a little thinking that she broke the woman's armband, but Toph only smiled and felt where the meteor bracelet was missing, and then she picked up the little girl into her arms.

"Lin, you did it! You bent my bracelet! And it's not broken." She out her daughter down. "Here. Give it here." She held out her hand for the bracelet and bent it back onto her arm. A fascinated gasp escaped from the young, innocent Lin. Then Toph picked her up again, exclaiming to the world, "Everyone tremble at the might at the next greatest earthbender in the world! Lin Beifong"! Lin cheered along with her mother.

The vision faded away, and left Korra speechless. Her breath turned frosty in the cold winter air. It was a few moments before she finally spoke.

"Lin?... Do you want me to look for her? I-I I cant! I have to stay hidden though! Plus, she's with Tenzin. She's safe." Her voice dropped as she said safe, as if something dawned on her.

She brought her right hand out and splayed it on the ground, and tried to set out a path like Aang did, and find her. It came surprisingly easy to her and she felt the line as it connected to Lin. She closed her eyes and saw Lin sitting in a cell. She almost broke the line, but her training taught her to be patient, and she tried to zoom out and see exactly where she was. And saw it to be the underground headquarters for the equalists.

She was going to try and see deeper and find where she was in the labyrinth of cells, but a worried voice, brought her back, and she lost the line.

"Korra?" Asami called out again. Korra jumped up and ran past Asami, and into the stables waking up the boys. "Guys! Guys! Lin's in trouble"!

Bolin jumped at her booming voice, but rubbed his tired eyes, sleep still looming over his mind. Asami ran up to her side her eyes wide with curiosity, and Mako slowly stood up, sleep looming over him as well.

"What? How do you know?" Asami asked.

"Aang contacted me and showed me how we're all connected, then he showed me all these... these... I don't know! It was like all these moments centered around Lin, and, well... She's in trouble"!

"Hold on. Did you actually see her in trouble?" Mako asked half awake.

"Yes! Yes! Before Asami interrupted me, I connected to her and she's at the equalist's headquarters! She's in prison"!

Bolin finally pipes up, "Well, if she's in prison why doesn't she just- Oh..."

"They took her bending." Asami finished. Silence fell onto them. Korra settled down as she realized how Lin was actually in trouble. Bolin and Mako were fully awake now, and Asami crossed her arms around her chest tightly to comfort herself.

"Well... What do we do?" Mako asked openly. They all looked at each other, sadness lining their eyes.

"I want to go and look for her."

"Korra, no!-" Mako interrupted her, an edge in his voice.

"Well, I'm not going to just let her rot in there"!

"Tenzin said-" Mako continued.

"I know what he said"! Mako fell silent, a brooding look in his glare. Bolin stood up, and came next to Korra. She sighed. "You didn't see what I saw." Bolin placed his hand on her shoulder, reassuring her of everything.

"What did you see?" Asami asked gently.

"I saw Lin as a little kid... Learning how to earthbend." They all stayed quiet, waiting for her to say something else.

"Is that all you saw?" Asami persisted.

"Well, it was much more than that. I mean... I." She bowed her head and sighed. Words raced in her head, but wouldn't come out properly. "Guys, she's lost everything, but her life." She looked up slightly, and eyed straight at Mako, matching his anger. "She needs us."

"But, what if we get caught?"

"Well, do you think we're just going to stroll in in our get up? We'll find disguises. Steal some equalist's outfits! We'll be fine."

Bolin wrapped his arm around her shoulder, and Asami did the same. "You're right." Bolin proclaimed. "Maybe it's just the earthbender in me, but I think we should help her."

"Yeah, I can imagine what she must be feeling." Asami agreed.

"Mako?" Korra pleaded.

He huffed, but broke, and joined in their group hug. "Thank you." Korra said.

They all sat down, and planned yet another attack upon that prison.

"Korra! Watch out"! Bolin cried out as an electric baton almost smacked her across her back. She dropped low and swung her leg around in a circle knocking him down hard, and gave him a nice kick to the stomach. "Go! Go find Lin! We'll take care of these guys"!

"Asami! Come with me"! Korra yelled, and they both started sprinting toward the east wing in search of Lin."

"Can you see her"!

"Stop"! They skidded to a halt, and Korra slammed her hand into the wall and made a path and felt her. "Got her! Follow me"!

"What else can I do?" Asami said laughed off, as they continued racing toward the amazing woman down the hall, and to the right.

As Korra felt close she started shouting out Lin's name, and Asami followed suit.

Lin thought she heard something. She ignored it though, blaming it on the pipes or something. But then she heard something again, and she couldn't ignore it. It was real. She got out of the bunk, and walked up to the bars, grabbing the cold steel. An ache welled up in her chest. She wanted nothing more than to tear them apart.

Then she heard it again, but now it actually sounded like something. She walked frantically over to each side to see the farthest she could down the hall, and then she heard her name distinctly, and the voice was familiar as well.

"Korra?" She gasped. "Korra?"

"Lin"!

Lin saw Korra running toward her, Asami close behind. She was never so happy to see anyone in her life. But worry seeped into her at the same time.

"Korra! What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" Korra answered winded as she reached Lin's cell door. "Step back." Lin hurried to the back without an objection, and Korra stomped the ground, crushing the door up with the earth that rose from her will. She lowered the earth. and Lin came running out without hesitation. Freedom never felt so sweet.

A powerful urge to hug the girls ravaged her mind. She fell to its power and brought them close and they hugged her back tightly, as if it would make up for all the cold and lonely days and nights she had spent here. "You are an idiot Korra." Korra simply laughed.

They separated, and Lin continued, "But, thank you. And also, how in the world did you know where I was?"

Asami handed Lin one of her electric gloves, which Lin complied to also without hesitation.

"Come on, we'll talk while we run." Lin only smiled and obliged.

"Aang contacted me a few nights ago, and taught me how to find you. Funny thing too, because he was looking for your mother without even realizing it! Anyways, I used that technique, and now here we- WHOA"! Three equalists cut them off, and a spar broke out, and ended quickly. The three girls took them men down with absolute ease. But, then five more equalists came flying towards them.

"AAAGH! I don't have time for this"! Korra moved the earth move underneath the men and they fell into the pit, and she replaced the earth over them. But still more came. Thoughts of Bolin and Mako came across Korra and Asami's minds.

"I gotta do it now Asami"!

"Are you crazy?"

"Yes."

Korra bent an earth dome around them, hoping that she could concentrate enough to keep it up while she was busy. Korra snapped her fingers igniting a flame so they could see.

"I can help you get your bending back, you just have to focus and do everything I say."

Lin just stampered. This is what she wanted, but was it what she needed? Her mind became calm; the memory of her bending for the first time giving her all the reason to shut up and go along with it. "Okay." Korra nodded and signaled them to all sit down

"Great. So first of all, you're bending's not gone. All Amon can do is block your light chakra, which Aang also so graciously taught me about. We're going to unblock it during all this chaos." She laughed nervously. They could hear electricity buzzing all around them from outside.

"The light chakra is located at the forehead. It deals with insight and is blocked by illusion. In order to unblock it, you need to realize that you are not separated from anything. You are connected to everything. We are all connected."

Lin closed her eyes and immediately thought of her mother, how separated she felt from her, but then she remembered all the times she had with Toph. She remembered all the times she bent earth, bent metal, when her mothered hugged her after being raised to chief of police, and after she got her scars. She felt close to her, she felt connected. She swore she felt her mother's presence with them in that little dome.

It opened. Her eyes flew open as the dome crumbled around them. Instinctively she tried to fling her metal ropes around her, but they weren't there. Earth came though. Her eyes went wide as the earth collided into the men. She looked to see Korra waterbending.

"It wasn't her." She breathed. Then her breath caught her throat as she became aware of absolutely everything. She was connected to everything.

She jumped up and got in her stance, power flowing in her veins. She clenched her fists, bending the earth in the equalist's bodies, crushing their veins, stopping the blood flow to their brains long enough to knock them unconscious, then she dropped them.

"Yes"! Korra cried out in joy. "Now let's find the boys."

Lin slammed her foot into the ground and found them a few feet away actually. "No need."

Sure enough the two brothers came speeding around the corner. Their faces saturated in fear, but the sight of Lin lit up their eyes a little.

"We gotta get out of here. Now"! Mako commanded.

"Then let's go." Lin said with such a calmness and just enough edge, it sent chills up their spines. "Get behind me." They are lined up behind her. She lifted them up on a layer from the ground and shot themselves off on it, speeding through the labyrinth of the prison.

She took them to the center where it was wide and clear and punched through the ceiling, and right as the were almost home free screams came from Korra and Mako as ropes twisted around them making them fall off Lin's magic earth carpet.

Lin looked back. Lin looked forward. She landed her "carpet" on the roof, and commanded Bolin to take himself and Asami as far away as possible on the "carpet". She didn't stick around to see if he actually listened.

She jumped through the hole she created. She had the oddest feeling that she should bend armor on her with earth. She couldn't explain where the idea came from, but she did it, and she bent the earth to make her zoom past even the quickest and agile of equalists. Then she came to a harsh stop, as a mecha tank claw grabbed her.

"Be there in a minute guys."

"You've left me no choice Avatar." Amon walked behind her.

"KORRA"! Mako cried out, lying helplessly paralyzed on the floor.

Amon grabbed her neck forcefully, and pressed his thumb harshly onto her forehead. A terrified shriek escaped her lungs, and she closed her eyes out of fear. And nothing happened to her. Well nothing he though should of happened.

Her eyes burst open emitting a bright, white glow. For the first time she willed the air around her to blow around chaotically. Amon only pressed harder, but then Korra started to stand up. She turned slowly and faced him. She lifted her hands slightly, then lowered them bring Amon into the ground. He tried to bloodbend her, but to no avail. She had the strength of thousands of fighters in her.

Mako began to get some feeling back in his body.

Korra took off Amon's mask. She didn't know what she was going to do exactly, but what ever she was going to do, she was going to look at him square in the face as she did it.

His face was fine.

The door blew down, and Lin came in. She saw Amon lying on the floor on one side, and Mako trying to calm down Korra out of the avatar state.

"Are you okay?" Lin had to shout over the noise of the whirling elements blasting around in the room.

"Yeah! I'm fine! Help me out"!

Lin tried to bend the earth the earth in her body and it worked just for a second, but that was all she needed. The elements stopped.

"Tackle her"! Lin barked and Mako hurdled into Korra. He held her close and begged for her to come back.

"Korra, we're okay! Everything's okay! Calm down! Come back to us"! Slowly, but surely, the glow faded away and she completely collapsed, all her energy drained.

"Atta girl." Lin said as she brushed the hair out of Korra's face. "Let's get out of here." Lin punched another hole in the ceiling and sent them up through it. Mako looked down to see equalists coming in to see what happened. They looked up to see the little trio in the air adding two and two together.


	2. Healing

"Thank you mother." Tenzin said as Katara was finishing the last of the dishes.

"How many times are you going to thank me?" Her face scrunched up in an ancient smile. She placed the last plate up in the cupboard and went to hug her son.

"You taught me to be grateful. I'll never stop."

"You sound just like your father."

Right there. Admist everything that had happened, and what was happening, those few words melted away all of his fears temporarily.

Pema walked into the kitchen eyeing the mother and son with joy. "Speaking of your father, Korra's here."

"What?" His voice sounded angry, but he was also elated, even though she shouldn't here.

Tenzin ran outside of the igloo house scanning the darkening horizon, and seeing a satomobile coming at him full of familiar faces. But one of them stood out most of all. She saw him too. They both just smiled.

Asami pulled up in front of the house and they all jumped out and ran to ambush everyone out there. Lin took her sweet time, and walked up calmly to Tenzin. He held his arms out and enveloped her in his embrace. Everyone was excited to see everyone. It felt like a family reunion after years of separation, but it was only a few days. But time went slow for Lin and Tenzin.

Pema looked over at them by chance after hugging Korra tightly, so glad she was safe. Her heart dropped at the sight of them. She knew that he was over Lin, he would never break his vows, or hurt his children, but it still hurt. It hurt seeing him hold another woman like how he was holding her.

i"She's been through so much Pema."/i She thought to herself. i She needs /isomeonei. Even if it is Tenzin."/i She smiled at how caring her husband was at least.

"You look nice in water tribe clothes." Tenzin complimented jokingly as they broke apart. Korra let her borrow her pull over.

"They got my uniform off, and left me in my tank top and pants. Not the most suitable clothing for the poles."

"I'll find you something warmer." They smiled at each other. He was too afraid to ask about her bending. He knew it was gone, but he didn't know Korra brought it back.

"What about us?" Piped up Bolin excitingly.

Tenzin turned toward the brothers and Asami all huddled together, Korra talking with Pema and Jinora, completely unphased by the cold; the icy wind a second skin to her. "Of course. Let's all go inside." He placed his hand at the top of Lin's back, reassuringly, and led them inside the house.

"WAAAAHH! WAAAAAHHH"!

"My turn." Tenzin groaned, slowly coming back to consciousness.

"Thank you dear." Pema said sleepily.

Tenzin stumbled over to Rohan's crib across the room. He reached down to the distraught infant, picking him up gingerly, cradling and cooing little Rohan back to sleep.

"What's wrong?" Tenzin whispered, then he heard a muffled thud. The sound was extremely misplaced.

He the baby blanket scrunched up in the corner of the crib, and wrapped up little Rohan tight, then he set them both off to find out what (or who) was causing the ruckus.

"Higher." Lin demanded to herself through gritted teeth, and she leapt up into the air as high as she could by earth bending and drove herself into the permafrost laden ground. She landed in a squatting position, then she fell back and splayed out on her back in the wide indent she made a hundred feet into the ground. Sweet laughter seeped from her laughter.

"Lin? What are you doing?"

Lin looked up to see a tiny speck of a face from above. "Oh, Tenzin"! She immediately shot herself up through the hole and landed softly in front of Tenzin above ground. "I'm so sorry! I thought I got far away enough."

There was something very different about Lin, ever since she got her bending back. It was as if the very innocence of her youth had reentered her spirit. She was still a force to be reckoned with, but she was also soft. She was acting like Tenzin was about to punish her for waking him up so early.

"Well, actually Rohan woke us up. I only heard you because I was awake."

"Oh"! She smiled and looked longingly at the baby. "Can I hold him?"

"Of course, but I'd like to get him back inside, and out of this cold." His voice was full of suspicion. Lin is no where near motherly, her asking to hold Rohan was something completely unheard of, but he wasn't about to deny her the pleasure.

They both came back inside and sat on the couch in the living room. Tenzin gingerly transferred Rohan from his arms to hers.

"He's beautiful Tenzin." She stroked his face and rocked him lightly, and his eyelids began to fall, and soon he was back asleep. Lin didn't feel any resentment or jealousy toward anyone at the moment. She didn't care that she wasn't holding her own child, she was just glad she was holding one.

"Thank you. So,... Lin, if I may, why exactly were you bending giant holes into the ground at an hour like this?"

Lin stopped rocking the baby. She studied Rohan's face for a moment, then she returned him. She looked forward, a stern look on her face like all of the sudden she was back to her old self again.

"When I unblocked that chakra, I felt connected to absolutely everything. Nothing was separate from me. Not even my mother." She turned her face toward him, her eyes glistening with hope, his eyes cast in compassion. "You know as well as I that we feel closer to our parents when we bend... Well,... after all the things that have all happened I just needed to break. Let everything come out. I was 'bending giant holes into the ground' to release all my demons." She turned away from him. "I was reliving my greatest memories... I need my mother."

Silence befell them. It wasn't awkward, and it wasn't comforting. It was just there.

"Lin-"

"I'm-" They spoke simultaneously.

Tenzin cleared his throat, "You were saying?"

"I was just going to say that I'm going to back to bed. What were you going to say?"

"Just that I'm sorry. I bdo/b understand. I need my father, but now he's a hotheaded seventeen year old girl." They both laughed, and the tension evaporated. "When I even just feel a tiny breeze my heart aches for him." Tenzin stood up, Lin following suit.

"I miss this." She stated openly, and Tenzin looked over at her seeing if they were thinking the same thing. "Talking."

Tenzin smiled. "Yes, I miss this too... Well, goodnight Lin."

"Goodnight."

Tenzin walked out of the room back to his and Pema's bedroom, expecting Lin to be right behind him, but he didn't hear her. Halfway down the hall he stopped and looked behind him and saw Lin still standing there, holding herself tight. He turned forward again, and hurried to put Rohan back, then came back into the living room with Lin.

He held out his hand for her to take, instead she came toward him and wrapped her arms around him, and for one moment she let someone else hold her together. It didn't matter that it was Tenzin to her. It could've been Pema even, and she wouldn't have cared. But, she was glad that it was Tenzin. She was glad they were friends.

"Come on." He whispered. "Let's get you back in bed." He pulled away to where he just had his arms around her shoulder, and vice versa, and he walked her to her room, and made she sure she got in bed. She fell asleep before he even left the room a few seconds after getting tucked in. He smiled down at her. iHe/i was glad they were friends.


End file.
